Ficlets Challenge
by Slightly Super Lass
Summary: 6 drabbles inspired by my ipod, first watchmen fic.


A/N: My take on the ten ficlets challenge.

The Santa Fe one has my OC character Mari, a very femme super hero with butterfly costume, well wings and a colorfulish costume. Just fyi.

All of this is fandom. I hope you like, I'm not happy with them to be honest but it wouldn't be right to do it over lol. Plush My iPod died on song six.

The rules of the challenge are:1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own words.

(Also, my first time writing for Watchmen! Feedback?)

**You know what you are?**

**Nine Inch Nails**

His heart was slamming in his chest. Images flashing in his eyes. Everything pulsing as if he were standing on a large speaker. Knife gripped in his sweaty freckled hand. He was dying, from the ashes a hero being born. In the reflection of the dirtied mirror he saw the lights go out behind his eyes, a dead man stared at him. _Do you know what you are?_ "I'm the only thing that can save this wasteland…" Words muffled by the face as he slipped it on over the dead man's, that would be the last thing the filth of this city would see. He gripped the knife. Emotionless.

**You're so gay.**

**Katy Perry**

Rorschach's journal. Watched Daniel today. He has odd habits. Not even Adrian fusses over mess like he does. House is so messy, he prances, yes prances, around it. Talking like it will go away to stop hearing him. Laurie doesn't mind it. He does. Daniel keeps prancing awkwardly. Adrian not the only one in question of being a homosexual. Daniel might like both. Men may not be a preference, but I think he could. Maybe that's why he's with Laurie. She has manly features and ways. Everyone chuckles. Laurie would be a man and defend herself. It would only prove my point. Daniel would act like a woman, try and stop her. And we all chuckle. The house erupting with laughter.

**Hand that feeds.**

**Nine Inch Nails**

Corruption. Laurie and Daniel are married. They moved next to Laurie's mother. Rorschach visits. Her mother insists on going to church. This is something that disgusts Rorschach, he goes as Walter and sits in the back, beside Daniel. He knows the man in the pew next to him. While wondering the city he saw this man with white powder around his nose. A woman was on her haunches, you can only imagine what. The man has a wife and three children. The wife looks broken. He watches her as the priest talks about God. Her eyes sullen and unbelieving. She sees a truth most don't. Through Walter's dead eyes Rorschach scans the room. The hint of a tattoo visible on a young girls back as her pink sweater rides up. It isn't a butterfly. Something darker. The man in front of Rorschach smells of filth. He looks to the wife. They all rise to pray but her. _Will you stay on your knees to pray tonight?_ The husband eyes her evilly, but Rorschach smiles. She does not stand.

**Ohne Dich.**

**Rammstein**

Helicopters flew over what was once a great city. A cloud of dust clung to the sky, a shield attempting to hide the destruction from the rest of the world. There was nothing left, the trees bare, blackened and breaking, the people nothing but memories… Returning to the city was like coming home and seeing someone you knew dead. Someone not close but still someone. It left a lingering pain, a thought of unbelief. The trio of Watchmen, the remaining heroes, all looked on. Silence engulfed them and held them in its cruel grasp. Laurie looked up to the skies. Not to God, for there was none. No God should let this happened. She was looking to John, and John was looking bad, his empty eyes locked with her watery ones, even if she was unaware, she felt him. It was not a loving touch but a cold brush. "They're all gone.." Daniel said, his voice hushed.

**Santa Fe**

**Rent Soundtrack**

*story based on fan fiction*

Rorschach listened to Daniel and Mari talk. Mari spoke like a child, a child with big dreams. He wanted to move far away from the city, so far he could see the skies and count the stars. He used his hands to speak, motioning away, smiling so big everyone was sure his mouth hurt horribly. "There's good out there…I know it!" He smiled. "There's a place where our labor will pay off, there's no corruption!" He stood. "There's always filth." Rorschach grunted from his seat. "Well that's your opinion, and your opinion is wrong." He crossed his arms in a very feminine way. He snorted back. "Far away from here….there's a place where you can do anything. Even if you aren't so talented there's always a job, always something for you. So many opportunities." "This land is a dream." "Dreams come true…and mine already has Santa Fe…that's home compared to this cold hell. So beautiful, so real. You just have to know the way. There's tumbleweeds…and prairie dogs."

Well this is as far as I get, my iPod just died. I know these…actually kind of suck, but I wasn't paying attention at all while writing I just wrote. Please no flames….

-PR


End file.
